Capturing a Moment
by writestories315
Summary: Dancing and letting it take you away


Title - Capturing a Moment

Author name - Carol

Spoilers - Episodes implied but none really stated

Disclaimer - Don't own them. But I am going to DC today with my cousin and her fiancé (wish me luck on the 95 traffic around Springfield).

Summary - A song and a chance

Authors Note - Song is 'Why Don't You and I' by Santana featuring Chad Kroeger from Nickelback or Alex Band from The Calling.

Big smiles to Dae for the help.

Originally written in 2003

* * *

**Bud and Harriet's House**

**Saturday September 12**

**8:31 PM**

With the wedding of AJ and Meredith just two weeks away, Bud and Harriet volunteered to host their engagement party. Several of the key staff members at JAG helped the couple organize the event. The atmosphere was casual but nice and formal. The women were in dresses or pant suits while the men wore suits without the jackets due to the mild evening Mother Nature decided to give them after the miserable hot and humid summer.

"Great night," Mac said as she and Harm stood on the deck as they saw their friends enjoying the dancing and the many conversations in the backyard.

"Perfect." Harm smiled as he noticed the twinkling lights reflected in Mac's eyes and on her skin.

Mac caught his gaze, "What?"

"Nothing, you just look really nice tonight." Harm felt a slight blush creeping up his neck. He had meant the comment, he personally thought the light blue dress looked perfect on her. In ended just above her knees, so when she got into his Corvette earlier he got a very nice look at her legs. The soft silky material wrapped around her body nicely and felt great against his hand. But his personal favorite part of the dress was the exposed back, it showed off the nice tan she worked on during the weekends of the summer. Which he noticed to his delight was void of tan lines.

Mac took a second to boldly look him over. His dark blue trousers matched the tie which stood out nicely in contrast against his ivory colored shirt. The shirt was tailored to show off his broad shoulders and firm arms. She personally preferred how the trousers held his perfect six.

She was about to comment on his appearance but her thought was interrupted by a little boy pulling gently on her hand. "Dance with me, Aunt Sarah."

Mac laughed as she picked AJ Roberts up into her arms and rested him on her hip. "Why?"

AJ smiled. "Cause you're as pretty as Mommy."

"Sounds like a good reason to me." Harm ruffled AJ's hair, wishing he was able to tell Mac how breathtaking she looked.

"Please, Aunt Sarah." AJ pouted slightly and Mac caved.

She glanced at Harm and politely said, "If you'll excuse us."

"Of course," Harm smiled as Mac carried AJ off the deck and onto the small dance area set up in the backyard. With the DJ off to the side playing some of the latest hits and the classics of course.

Harm watched as AJ rested on Mac's hip as they slowly danced. AJ rested his head on Mac's shoulder and his hands wrapped around her neck. She kissed the top of his head and lightly sung the song to him.

"May I have this dance, Commander?" Harriet asked as she stood behind Harm.

Harm turned to face her. "I would love to."

Harriet took his hand and they joined the small group on the dance floor. Harriet glanced over at Mac and her son and smiled. "Did my son steal the colonel?"

"Yes, he did," Harm joked, "He better not think she's going to dance the night away with him."

Harriet looked at her watch. "It's almost his bed time."

"I'm sure he'll convince Mac to tuck him in."

Harriet chuckled, knowing AJ would ask and Mac would do it. Harriet decided to have a little fun with that fact. "Jealous Commander?"

"Of Mac tucking AJ into bed?"

"Well, sir, I'm sure if you asked nicely she would tuck you in bed."

Harm threw his head back and laughed out loud as Harriet chuckled. His smile was from ear to ear as he commented, "Just speaking your mind tonight, aren't you, Harriet?"

"Just stating the obvious. She is your date tonight."

"Yes, she is and as soon as your son is in bed I plan on reminding her of that fact."

"Oh, and how do you plan on doing that?" Harriet inquisitively asked.

"I'm not telling you anything about my plans," Harm told her as the song ended and another one started.

"I promise not to tell," Harriet lied with a grin.

Harm laughed as Meredith and Admiral Chegwidden walked over to them at the edge of the dance area. "Harriet, this is a great party. Thank you so much for hosting it," Meredith smiled.

"No problem Ma'am. Bud and I were more than happy to do this for you," Harriet smiled.

AJ looked around. "Speaking of Bud, where is he?"

"Kerry was fussy, so he was calming her down," Harriet explained about the newest Roberts who decided to grace the world with her presence a few weeks early.

"How is the baby?" Meredith asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Wonderful, except at 2 a.m.," Harriet laughed.

Harm looked at the admiral and noticed he had a slightly worried expression on his face. Harm had a good feeling it dealt with Meredith's wanting children and his reluctance. "So how are the plans going?" Harm asked, changing the topic.

"Good. Everything is taken care of," AJ responded.

"AJ basically took charge of everything I gave him. If he gave up the Navy he could make a killing as a wedding planner," Meredith joked.

Harriet smiled. "It's not a wedding, it's a battle plan."

"That's what he told me," Meredith commented.

"It is a battle plan between your family and my friends," AJ muttered under his breath.

Meredith kissed his cheek. "I think you're just nervous about giving up your bachelorhood."

AJ looked knowingly at Harm. "I'm sure Harm is working well with my best man to remind me of what I'm giving up at the bachelor party."

"Yes, sir," Harm said with a knowing chuckle.

"Just hope his bachelor party doesn't end like Bud's did," Harriet stated as the two men suddenly found their shoes interesting.

"How did his end?" Meredith asked quickly.

"Commander, why don't you and I find Mark and ask him about the plans?" AJ said before the story started.

Harm shook his head in agreement. "Great idea, sir."

"Excuse us," AJ said before he and Harm walked away from the two women. "Why is it at every engagement party someone brings that event up?"

Harm tried not to laugh. "It's one of the great JAG stories."

"Right up there with your use of a gun in court," AJ laughed.

Bud walked out of the house and started to walk towards Harriet when Harm waved him over. "Yes, sir?"

"Harriet and Meredith are discussing your bachelor party," Harm warned him.

Bud opened his mouth to say something when Meredith's and Harriet's laugher could be heard from where they were standing. "I hate that story," Bud moaned, causing Harm and AJ to shake their heads in agreement. Soon Mark, AJ's best man, and Sturgis joined the group.

The men started a conversation but Harm found himself not really paying attention. He was too busy watching Mac and AJ Roberts still on the dance floor. Mac was singing the newest song to him as his eyes started to flutter close. Mac stopped singing and walked off the dance floor towards Harriet.

"Harriet, I'm going to tuck AJ in bed," Mac said as the boy started to drift off into dreamland.

Harriet looked at her little angel. "I can do that."

"I've got him," Mac told her friend.

AJ lifted his head and sleepily said, "Aunt Sarah tuck me in, Mommy. I love you."

Harriet leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Love you, too, goodnight honey."

"Night, Mommy," AJ yawned.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Harriet said.

Mac nodded. "No problem." She looked down at AJ. "Come on, AJ, let's say goodnight to Daddy."

"Okay," AJ mumbled as Mac carried him over to the group of men.

"Did you put your dance partner to sleep?" Harm asked as Mac reached the group.

Mac smiled and quipped , "Guess sailors can't keep up with marines."

The men looked at Harm to respond back but Mac didn't give him the chance. "Say goodnight to Daddy, Uncle Harm, and Uncle AJ," she instructed AJ.

AJ lifted his head. "Goodnight, Daddy, I love you."

Bud moved towards AJ and kissed his head. "Goodnight, son, love you, too."

"Night, Uncle Harm. Night, Uncle AJ," AJ said softly.

Harm reached over and gently ruffled AJ's hair lightly and Admiral Chegwidden patted the boy's back. "Night, AJ," they both said.

Mac stepped away from the group and made her way into the house. A few minutes passed and the men started talking about different things. Harm excused himself from the group and walked into the house.

Sturgis watched his friend and turned to the men around him. "Who wants to guess where he's going?"

They chuckled softly. "Should I be talking to the SECNAV soon?" AJ asked Sturgis and Bud.

"Your guess is as good as ours, sir," Bud said, surprising the group, "I'm not as naïve as everyone thinks I am." The group laughed again.

**Inside the House**

**AJ's bedroom**

AJ walked out of the bathroom dressed in his Bob the Builder PJ's. "Brushed all your teeth?" Mac asked as she held back the bed sheets.

AJ crawled into bed. "Yes, Aunt Sarah."

Mac pulled the covers up to his chin. "Goodnight, AJ."

"Read me a story."

Mac looked at his sleepy face and caved yet again to the child. She looked at the nightstand and picked up a book of fairy tales. "Can I choose the story?"

"Make it a good one," AJ instructed as he patted the edge of his bed. "You've got to sit here."

Mac sat down on the edge of his bed. "Okay, how about Beauty and the Beast?"

AJ nodded in agreement and Mac started the story. She was about a page into the story when the little boy fell asleep. She continued reading just enjoying the peacefulness of the moment. Harm stood in the doorway and watched the scene with a smile.

She started to read another page when Harm softly whispered, "He's asleep."

Mac looked up at him and chuckled softly. "I know." She closed the book and lightly kissed AJ's cheek before she got off the bed. She placed the book on the nightstand and walked towards Harm as he held out his hand for her to take.

Mac saw his hand and placed hers in it as he led her out of the room. Harm moved them towards the stairs when Mac interrupted his motion. "I want to check on Kerry."

Harm shook his head and they walked into the small nursery. They walked towards the white wooden crib decorated with pink. Mac gently pulled the little blanket over the small baby in the crib. Harm caught the wishful look on Mac's face.

"She's perfect," Harm whispered as he stood directly behind Mac.

"She is," Mac sighed.

They stood and watched the baby sleep, both lost in their own thoughts about the same thing. After a while Harm gently tugged on Mac's hand, they walked out of the room and back to the party.

As the night grew so did the party. Friends of Meredith's and AJ's toasted their well wishes and stories were shared. People danced, laughed, and shared in the happiness of the evening. Harriet kept her well-trained eyes on Harm as he kept Mac's hand in his or his hand on her back or waist. Harm only released his light hold when he needed to. He and Mac shared several dances with each other and a few others when asked. However, Harm kept his eyes on Mac when she was dancing with other men.

"I think you're upset because your date keeps dancing with other men," Sturgis half-jokingly commented.

"Where's Bobbie?" Harm asked, changing the topic of the to-be conversation.

Sturgis pointed to the dance floor. "With Bud. Did you notice how Tiner looked at Mikey Roberts when he asked Coates to dance?"

Harm laughed as he watched Tiner glare at Mikey as he and Jen danced and talked about something. "He looks like he's going to hurt Mikey."

Sturgis took a sip of his beer. "Yeah, it's the same look you're giving every man who dances with Mac."

Harm opened his mouth to say something but Sturgis walked away to leave Harm with his own thoughts. Harm shook his head and he realized Sturgis was right about the look. He noticed the current song playing was about to end and walked to the dance floor.

"May I cut in?" Harm asked Captain Sebring as he danced with Mac.

Sebring looked at Harm and placed Mac's hand in his. "No shop talk, Commander."

"Yes, sir," Harm smiled as Sebring walked away.

"I thought you were avoiding me for a while," Mac joked as a new song started.

Harm listened to the light opening of the song. A blues guitar and light swaying rhythm played. He smiled as he recognized it as one of his new favorites. "No, I was just waiting for a good song."

Mac caught the tune. "I like this one, too." Harm placed his hand on her hip as they gently swayed to the rhythm. Mac placed her hands on his forearms, letting the casual mild beat lead them.

_Since the moment I spotted you_

_Like walking round with little wings on my shoes_

_My stomach's filled with the butterflies... and it's all right_

_Bouncing round from cloud to cloud_

_I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down_

_If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied_

_Every time I try to talk to you_

_I get tongue-tied_

_Seems like everything I say to you_

_Comes out wrong and never comes out right_

_So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world_

_and be together forever_

_Heads we will and tails we'll try again_

_So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon_

_and straight on to heaven_

_Cause without you they're never going to let me in_

The guitar and lyrics took them away from the party and into their own world where only they mattered. During a short break of the lyrics Harm pulled Mac closer as his hands lightly traced the exposed skin on her back. He locked his gaze with hers and her hands trailed up his arms to rest on his neck.

_When's this fever going to break?_

_I think I've handled more than any man can take_

_I'm like a lovesick puppy chasing you around_

_And it's all right_

_Bouncing around from cloud to cloud_

_I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down_

_If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied_

_Every time I try to talk to you_

_I get tongue-tied_

_Seems like everything I say to you_

_Comes out wrong and never comes out right_

_So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world_

_and be together forever_

_Heads we will and tails we'll try again_

_So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon_

_and straight on to heaven_

_Cause without you they're never going to let me in_

_And slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end_

_Right about the same you walk by_

_And I say 'Oh here we go again'_

He pulled her so their bodies touched. Harm took advantage of this contact by letting his lips meet hers. This kiss wasn't about kissing hello or goodbye, it was about a moment captured with the help of a song. Their lips moved across each other's as his hands held fast at her lower back and hers at the back of his neck. The kiss broke into several kisses lasting for the full 26 seconds of the instrumental break in the song.

Their connection changed in those few seconds and neither cared who knew it. When their lips broke apart they both knew they were on the same page. Mac rested her hand on his chest and his head rested against her hair. Harm softly whispered the rest of the song to her.

_Every time I try to talk to you_

_I get tongue-tied_

_Seems like everything I say to you_

_Comes out wrong and never comes out right_

_So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world_

_and be together forever_

_Heads we will and tails we'll try again_

_So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon_

_and straight on to heaven_

_Cause without you they're never going to let me in_

_So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world_

_and be together forever_

_Heads we will and tails we'll try again_

_So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon_

_and straight on to heaven_

_Cause without you they're never going to let me in_

As the song faded away into another, Harm and Mac continued to dance peacefully in their world created by the song and each other.

**The End**


End file.
